Comparing Prices/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are seated at a desk. There is a landline phone on the desk, along with some sheets of paper. TIM: Well, which telephone service plan are we switching to? MOBY: Beep. Moby holds a sheet of paper in one hand. TIM: OK. MOBY: Beep. Moby holds up his other hand, in which he is holding several sheets of paper. TIM: Whoa, whoa, whoa. So many plans! Can't keep track! Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, can you show me how to compare prices? From, Ellen. Well, Moby and I need to do a price comparison of our own to figure out which telephone service plan is the best deal for us. Variety Phone is our current provider, but they just came out with a new plan. They're offering a thousand calls for nine dollars and ninety-nine cents a month. If we go over the thousand calls, then we pay twenty-five cents per minute. An image shows the flier for the Variety Phone offer. Tim points at the features of the offer as he reads them aloud. TIM: So, that's the first one. Happy-Crazy-Deal Phone says that the first two hundred calls are free, and then it's five cents per call. An image shows the flier for the Happy-Crazy-Deal Phone offer. TIM: This all seems pretty confusing at first, and it seems hard to tell which is the better deal. But if we have the right information, it is possible to make a smart choice about this, and even save some money. So, what do we need to know? First off, how many phone calls do we make each month? A graphic displays Tim's question. TIM: Over the last five months, our number of telephone calls placed was 2,500, 600, 597, 550, and 575. Images show Tim and Moby's Variety Phone records for the previous five months. TIM: Uh, I think that 2,500 was from the month that Moby was constantly dialing up the weather report because he likes to talk to the weather robot. MOBY: Beep. TIM: I think we can probably ignore that one. The phone call counts from the remaining four months are arranged in a column at the left side of the screen. TIM: We can take an average of these numbers, add them up, divide by the number of figures to find out that we make about 580 calls per month. The column of numbers is manipulated as Tim describes, resulting in an average of 580.5 calls per month. TIM: Now, we need to figure out just how much 580 calls per month will cost us with each of these plans. Graphics display the text "580 calls per month" and "How much will 580 calls per month cost with each plan?" TIM: Variety Phone is easy. We're making less than a thousand calls, so it'll cost us $9.99 a month. An image shows the Variety Phone flier. The text "Variety Phone $9.99 per month" appears to the left. TIM: Happy-Crazy-Deal Phone is a little trickier. The first 200 calls are free, so we'll be paying for 380 calls, and it's five cents per call. An image shows the Happy-Crazy-Deal Phone flier. Graphics illustrate the math involved in figuring out the costs under that plan as Tim calculates it aloud. TIM: Three hundred and eighty times five cents equals nineteen dollars. Nineteen dollars is definitely more expensive than $9.99 a month, so it's cheaper for us to stay with Variety. The text "Variety Phone $9.99 per month" is circled. TIM: Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. Moby is on the desk's landline telephone. TIM: Are you calling that weather robot again? You've already called it twice today. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Why would it snow? It's, like, eighty degrees out! MOBY: Beep. TIM: But I don't. Moby holds up his hand to prompt Tim to stop talking. A female robotic voice speaks on the phone. WEATHER ROBOT: It will be sunny this morning, giving way to a mix of sun and clouds. A split-screen shows that the weather robot's voice is coming from a computerized box on a desk. Moby becomes dreamy-eyed as he continues to listen. WEATHER ROBOT: Chance of rain, ten percent. Highs will be in the upper seventies with lows in the mid-sixties. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Math Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts